Chocolate de San Valentín
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Yellow planea declararle su amor a Red, pero no ve la forma de hacerlo, así que pide ayuda para hacerlo, aunque no sabe que él amor le prepara. Specialshipping.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red20) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate de San Valentín<strong>

Dos días antes de que aquel tan apreciado día de los enamorados llegara en el Instituto de Educaciones Superiores en Ciudad Viridian, yo me encontraba preparando de forma segura para por fin poder declararle mi amor a ese alguien especial, en ese día tan especial, a esa persona a la quien más aprecio y admiro… Ha Red.

Me había reunido en mi casa con mis dos amigas del instituto, Blue y Crystal, para que me pudieran aconsejar lo que debiera de hacer para cuando San Valentín llegue al fin.

- Yellow. Lo que debes de hacer en primer lugar, es dejar a un lado esa timidez tuya que siempre tienes y ser un poco más atrevida con lo que te propones. - Sugirió Crystal algo molesta, tratando de así, darme ánimos. – Eres una chica muy linda, muy tierna, amable y bondadosa, así que dudo que Red no te tome en cuenta. – Cuando ella dijo eso, me sentí un poco mejor.  
>- Crystal tiene razón. – Continuo Blue. – Tienes todos los dotes que toda una chica necesita. Eres tierna, dulce, carismática, pero tu único defecto que tienes y el único que te impide que te acerques a Red, es esa estúpida timidez tuya. – Ella tenía razón, más bien ambas, pero me sentía muy triste por lo que menciono. - Tienes que apartarla de tu camino. Si no, otra chica te lo podría quitar. – Termino de decirlo con una pequeña sonrisa algo malvada.<br>- Blue. No la desanimes. – Replico Crystal.  
>- Pero sabes que es la verdad. Red es uno de los chicos más deseados del Instituto. Además, el tiene muchas admiradoras aparte de Yellow y es uno de los mejores estudiantes... Aparte de ser un tipo muy distraído… - Dijo esto con tono bajo y entre risas. - ¿O acaso no te gustaría cambiar a Gold por Red? – Blue tenía razón, yo no era la única que quería tener una oportunidad con él. La mayor parte de las chicas lo apreciaban por sus virtudes.<br>- Bueno, no es que Gold no sea un mal chico, pero Red-sempai, también tiene lo suyo. – Respondió Crystal con una cara sonrojada.  
>- ¡Crystal! – Le grite con celos y mientras sentía mis mejillas arder en sonrojo.<br>- P…perdón Yellow. No era mi intención. – Dijo ella apenada.  
>- Además…, no creo que tenga alguna oportunidad de que Red se pueda fijar en mí, a comparación de ustedes y las demás chicas. – Les dije con tristeza en mi voz.<br>- No te desanimes Yellow… – Se acerco a mi Crystal, tratando de consolarme así. – Estoy segura de que…  
>- No me des falsas esperanzas Crystal, tan solo mírense y compárenme con ustedes. Se ven mucho más adultas que yo que me veo como una niña a su lado… - Baje mi mirada y sujete con mi mano mi corazón que no paraba de acelerarse por mi dolor. - Red nunca se fijaría en una pequeña niña como yo que aparenta tener menos años de los que en realidad tiene... – Ellas no tenían alguna otra palabra más que decir para darme ánimos. Se habían quedado completamente mudas. - ¿Cómo piensan que Red se fijaría en mi?..., ¿cómo?... Díganme… – Al terminar, muchas más lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y ellas me sostuvieron al mismo tiempo entre sus brazos.<br>- No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. – Me hablo Crystal con suavidad al oído.  
>- Si es tu apariencia la que te preocupa tanto, yo te puedo ayudar. – Me respondió Blue con otra sonrisa pícara, la cual reflejaba que tenía algo muy metido en mente. – Ya verás que con unos cuantos retoques que te dé, Red caerá totalmente rendido a tus pies. Ya lo veras.<br>- ¿¡En realidad Blue! ¿Crees que podrás hacer que me vea un poco mayor para que Red se fije en mí? – Si ella tenía algo así, no podría dejar ir esa oportunidad, por lo que la abrace.  
>- Es la verdad Yellow, y no es la primera vez que hago algo así. – Me dijo ella mientras me devolvía el abrazo que le di.<br>- Gracias.

Después, todas nos abrazamos muy fuerte juntas, y mis lágrimas de tristeza cambiaron a lágrimas de felicidad.

Al salir de la escuela, nos dirigimos las tres juntas a la casa de Blue, para que me ayudara con el cambio de imagen, y así estar preparada cuando San Valentín llegara. Blue tenía un gran guardarropa en su habitación, toda repleta de una gran variedad de vestidos, de diferentes colores vistosos y llamativos, que cuando nos los modelo, los que podrían ser probables que podría usar, parecía que se había convertido en toda una mujer mayor. Así que ella insistió en que me probara algunos para que me lograra decidir cual me llamaba más la atención y de esa manera mostrárselo a Red con mi nuevo cambio de imagen. Pero lo malo es que algunas me quedaban algo alargadas, y solo me gusto un vestido largo de color blanco con tonalidades amarillas, por lo que Crystal al ver la opción que había tomado, ella se había ofrecido a encargarse de esos detalles mientras que se encontrará en sus clases de costura en la escuela.

Ahora el segundo paso era algo que no sabía, y ellas sí. El uso del maquillaje. Ellas me decían que tenía aún un rostro de una niña pequeña, debido a que nunca tenía el interés de usarlos, por lo que Blue se encargo de explicarme bien los diferentes tipos de maquillaje que había y también sus reglas fundamentales. Como el uso debido de un rímel y delineador oscuro; del lápiz labial que me prestó Crystal quien lo tenía guardado en su bolso y que por cierto, era de un brillante color rosa, también me puso un poco las mejillas más sonrojadas con un poco de rubor. Como si fuera a necesitarlo, si con tan solo estar cerca de Red, mi cara se pone tan roja como un tomate.

Ya después, cuando Blue término de maquillarme, no me lo podía creer, en verdad que no me podía reconocer a mi misma en el espejo, que inclusive me apreté mi mejilla para saber si no era un sueño o alguna ilusión y en efecto, no lo era. Blue sí que tenía suficiente experiencia con esto.  
>Cuando los preparativos para ese día se encontraban casi listos, solo nos faltaba el momento y la forma adecuada de que Red se fuera a fijar en mí. Por lo que Blue sugirió que se haría cargo de ese detalle. Ella le haría una pequeña carta de invitación, dejando esta dentro de su casillero, en la cual diría que era de parte de una admiradora secreta "o séase yo", y que la iba a estar esperando cerca de la entrada del centro comercial con un bonito regalo para San Valentín, aparte de describir la vestimenta que tendría en ese momento, aparte de que ella agrego un último retoque a la carta.<br>- Humm… - Blue había pegado la carta hacía mi boca, sellándola con el lápiz labial que aún tenía.  
>- No te preocupes Yellow, esto hará que la carta se le haga mucho más irresistible a Red. No tienes de que preocuparte. – Término diciendo, agregándole un poco de perfume.<br>- P… pero, pero.

Yo me sentía muy avergonzada por ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía hacer nada, pues Blue parecía arder en una llama de pasión, que no la pude detener, porque aparte de eso, mantenía la carta a una altura en la que yo no la podía alcanzar aún si saltaba con todas mis fuerzas.

– No es justo Blue, eso no suena para nada a mí. – Le replique molesta.  
>- Lo sé, pero es lo que querías, así que abstente a las consecuencias. – Yo estaba a punto de llorar, cuando de pronto Blue continuo. – Además…, si en realidad lo quieres…, Yellow. Tendrás que cambiar un poco tu actitud para atraerlo. – Me seque con lentitud las lágrimas y le respondí.<br>- Tienes razón Blue, no debo de rendirme.  
>- Entonces tenemos que ir tras él.<p>

Grito Crystal muy decidida empuñando su brazo en lo alto. Si que parecía tener mucho más optimismo que yo, que ni siquiera puede mantenerse firme ante esta situación y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que empezábamos a verla…, bueno, un poco extraña y raro. Por lo que solo se sonrojo y continúo con una pequeña carcajada nerviosa que dejo escapar para no sentirse tan avergonzada con nosotras.

– Perdón chicas, pero el momento se veía tan genial, que no me pude contener. – Y luego se llevo su mano detrás de su nuca para luego reírnos todas.

A la mañana siguiente, solo era cuestión de un solo día para que llegara el 14 de febrero y pudiera estar más cerca de los brazos de Red. Ya comenzaba a imaginarlo:  
>"Mente de Yellow".<p>

Era una tarde soleada, las clases de aquel instituto ya habían terminado y una chica de larga cabellera rubia y de un elegante vestido blanco con bordes amarillos, esperaba impaciente frente a la entrada del centro comercial, cuando de repente un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos, de vestimenta negra y con un notable rubor rojo en su rostro se acerco hacía la chica con vergüenza al notar lo hermosa que se veía, llevando en sus manos nerviosas, un pequeño ramo de flores.  
>- Ho…hola, a…acaso, ¿Acaso tu eres mi admiradora secreta? – Murmuro con pena el chico, quien era Red, al ver tan destellante belleza que se le encontraba frente a sus ojos. Con la cual, la joven de largos cabellos dorados solo acento a su pregunta. – E…eres tan hermosa.<br>- Gra…gracias. – Le respondió la joven nerviosa.  
>En eso, el chico se acerco cada vez más al rostro de Yellow y al mismo tiempo, se acercaba hacía el rostro de e´l, demostrándose así, el uno al otro sus sentimientos sellándolo con un beso.<p>

"Fin de su imaginación"

De repente, por haber estar caminando distraída por aquella idea que tenía en mi cabeza, no note por donde estaba pasando y mi cara aún la tenía sonrojada de haber pensado como "atraparía a Red" tras aquel encuentro planeado. Pero a causa de mi distracción, choque sin querer con alguien. No pude ver bien con quien choque, puesto a que caí al suelo tan rápido, que no pude reaccionar y la luz que lo rodeaba, no me dejaba verlo bien, pues él no se había tirado al piso como yo.  
>- L…lo siento… ¿Estás bien?... ¿No te hice daño? – Me pregunto preocupado y su voz me recordaba a alguien conocido.<br>- Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Gracias. – Le respondí aún en el piso, pero luego, esa persona me extendió su brazo para que me pudiera levantar.  
>- Perdona, es que me preocupe por ti.<p>

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, pude notar que con quien había era Red. Qué suerte la mía el estar caminando despistada y pensando en él, para luego chocármelo y caer fuertemente al suelo por no verlo pasar frente a mis ojos.  
>- No… No te preocupes… es mi culpa. Estaba distraída con… – Me quería morir de la vergüenza, no podría decirle a Red aún lo que estaba pensado, no antes de San Valentín.<br>- No, en serio, no es tu culpa. También en parte es mi culpa, yo también estaba distraído pensando en otra cosa… - Red sonrió algo nervioso como suele hacerlo y se rio un poco para no hacerme sentir mal. Como me encantaba verlo así que no pude evitar sonrojarme por él.  
>Pero luego, pude notar que nos encontrábamos envueltos en un ambiente, lleno con una gran tensión de silencio, al no poder ser capaces de decir una sola palabra después. Yo no lo mire a los ojos, porque quería ocultar mi rostro de la pena que tenía tras haber chocado con él. Pero este pequeño momento de tensión se vio desvanecido por suerte, cuando ambos escuchamos a otra persona que se encontraba cerca detrás de mí, gritando para Red.<p>

- Red… Red… Nos tenemos que ir ya. – Green llego corriendo con preocupación. – Sabes que tenemos práctica deportiva pronto.  
>- E… es verdad. Se me estaba olvidando Green, gracias. – El volteo para él con la misma distracción de siempre, para luego voltear a verme. –Aún así te debo una disculpa. Nos vemos luego Yellow.<br>Cuando menos lo note, ambos chicos salieron corriendo directo al campo del instituto rumbo a su práctica deportiva. Green se veía muy preocupado cuando encontró a Red, pues ambos chicos son muy responsables por lo que no me extraño que… Un momento… Algo paso aquí… ¿Red supo cual es mi nombre? Yo antes no se lo había dicho… ¿no lo habré soñado?, ¿en realidad… lo dijo?. Con tantas dudas en la cabeza y mi preocupación de lo que iba a decirle a Red para el siguiente día, lo único que podía hacer era irme corriendo a mi salón de clase, con mi rostro sonrojado ardiendo de la pena de tantas cosas que pensaba ahora.

Durante el horario de descanso, veía por las ventanas de algunos salones como muchas de las chicas del Instituto también se estaban preparando para el día de mañana, realizando tarjetas de colores llamativos con respecto al día y con un poema especial para su chico especial. Adjuntándolos con algún pequeño obsequio, por lo que muchas de ellas se encontraban en esos momentos aún dentro de algunos salones de cocina, ya que pidieron permiso para entrar y preparar así chocolates para sus novios. Otras chicas, se encontraban en los salones de manualidades, haciendo diferentes tipos de regalos y otras más en las de costura, preparando osos de peluche o algún tipo de prenda. Por lo que me puse a pensar, después de haber visto como todas esas chicas les hacían ese tipo de obsequios a sus novios, y que yo no tenía nada hecho aún para Red, más que mi cambio de apariencia, solo que eso era algo que quería hacer para Red, no tenía nada para darle.  
>Podría intentar dar uso de mis habilidades como las demás chicas lo hacían. Blue y Crystal también se preparaban con lo mismo haciendo uso de sus habilidades y más aparte que me estaban ayudando para el día de San Valentín. Pero… ¿qué podría darle a Red?, eso era lo que más me molestaba, podría intentar hacer lo mismo que las demás chicas y hacer un corazón de chocolate para Red, solo que sería algo muy sencillo. ¿En qué otra cosa soy buena?... Claro, soy buena dibujando. Al fin pude recordar que tenía un pequeño cuadro que estaba cerca de mi cama, en el que estaba yo, junto con Red, con un paisaje de una playa privada, corriendo bajo el poco brillo del ocaso, sujetándonos de las manos felices en las cercanías del mar, que de tan solo cuando despierto y la veo, me sonrojo mucho y también me ayuda a tener fuerzas para inspirarme día a día, por lo que podría dárselo como regalo, aunque fuera muy especial ese dibujo para mí, ya que lo había hecho después de que quedara enamorada de él tras haberme salvado de una pandilla de maleantes cuando yo regresaba de unas compras.<p>

Las clases llegaban a su fin, y las tres salimos directo de vuelta a la casa de Blue. Tras encerrarnos en su habitación, Crystal saco de inmediato el vestido que había arreglado en su clase de costura y confección. Ambas me pidieron o más bien rogaron a que se los modelara, en caso de que necesitara unos pequeños "ajustes" como excusa para que me lo pusiera rápido, por lo que decidí cambiarme de ropa.  
>- Vamos Yellow, cámbiate rápido. – Grito Blue emocionada.<br>- No la apresures Blue. – Crystal la trato de calmar. – Espero que le quede bien. No sé si le tome bien las medidas.  
>- Bueno, también me gustaría ver si Red se derretirá al verla. – Hablo en voz baja Blue y con risitas.<br>- No digas eso Blue, que me da vergüenza tan solo pensar en eso. – Grité con nerviosismo dentro del closet.  
>- Solo bromeaba Yellow. Es que ya queremos verte. – Respondió Blue con tono risueño.<br>- Muy bien, ya salgo.

Cuando ya había terminado de ponerme el vestido, el cual me quedo de maravilla, pues no me quedo ni tan largo, ni tan corto. Gire ante ellas modelando mi nuevo vestido, por lo que ambas gritaron muy emocionadas al verme.  
>- Sorprendente Yellow, sí que te quedo justo a la medida. – Me elogio Blue, y salto para verme de cerca. – Estoy segura de que Red caerá rendido a tus pies.<br>- ¿Tu lo crees así Blue? – No estaba completamente segura con eso.  
>- Si Yellow, estamos seguras con eso. – Completo Crystal con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.<br>- Gracias chicas, gracias por todo. – Las abrase a ambas y nos quedamos así por un rato, para luego retirarnos a nuestras casas y prepararme con el chocolate de Red.

El día por el que me había estado preparado al fin llego. Pero a partir de ese instante, estaré sola y sin apoyo. Mis amigas ya tenían planes para San Valentín. Crystal tenía una cita ya preparada con Gold y Blue lo mismo con Green. Aunque Blue solo se iba a encargar de dejar la carta en el casillero de Red y Crystal me iba a acompañar a mi casa después de que las clases terminaran, para así ayudarme con lo del maquillaje, puesto que aún no me había acostumbrado a usarlo.

Tras acabar las clases y con mi nuevo cambio de imagen, solo me dirigí con Crystal al centro comercial, con los regalos de Red envueltos que le tenía preparado. Solo que ella me iba a acompañar hasta ahí ya que ella también se iba a ver con Gold cerca de ahí y me dejo sola en la entrada. En la nota Blue le había especificado a Red que era una chica rubia de vestido blanco, para que así me reconozca con facilidad, pues suele ser muy distraído, y que iba a estar esperándolo fuera del lugar con una sorpresa. Después de esperarlo unos pocos minutos, llegaron un grupo de hombres, de un aspecto grotesco, con las mismas ropas de mí instituto. Era un grupo de pandilleros que solían molestar a todas las chicas y acosarlas cuando los profesores no estaban en los salones. Todos se percataron de mi nuevo cambio y me empezaron a rodear como los buitres que son.  
>- Oye linda. ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola con esos chocolates? – Me pregunto uno de ellos acercándose cada vez más a mí.<br>- De seguro es para nosotros jefe. – Dijo el más pequeños de ellos.  
>- Aléjense de mí, esto no es para ustedes. – Grite con fuerza, pero no había alguien que me ayudara, pero todos los que pasaban cerca parecían no estar interesados en lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.<br>- Descuida, seremos gentiles con…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una figura que parecía un destello negro apareció de la nada propinándole al tipo un golpe en la mandíbula. Pero no pude notar quien era pues paso tan rápido que apenas pude retroceder y ver lo que pasaba. A parte de que solo podía verle la espalda.  
>- Aléjate de ella gusano. No le pondrás una mano encima a ella. – Le contesto el tipo misterioso que estaba frente a mí, su voz se me hacia familiar, pero aún no podía ver su rostro.<br>- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrometerte desgraciado? – Gruño el chico tras levantarse del piso. – Todos… A él.  
>Y como si fueran perros salvajes, aquel grupo que me estaba acosando comenzó a atacar a la persona que me salvo. Aunque aquel chico tenía una gran velocidad, y esquivaba casi todos los golpes, aún siendo rápido, la mayoría de los sujetos lo termino golpeando mucho dándole un cruel castigo que ni él se merecía. Pero él continuaba de pie y seguía adelante, con tal de protegerme. Luego, uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, que lo dejo tirado en el suelo, dejándolo sangrando de la cabeza cuando cayó al frio concreto. Solo que cuando ese chico había caído, llego la policía, que no había llegado en el momento oportuno.<br>- Cielos, es la policía, huyamos. – Grito uno de ellos.  
>- Pero jefe, ¿y la chica? – Comento otros de ellos mientras me apuntaba.<br>- Olvídate de eso, no quiero ir a la cárcel de nuevo por acoso.

Todos ellos huyeron con los policías persiguiéndolos tras ellos. Pero yo solo fui a ver quién me rescato de esas personas para saber si se encontraba bien, pero al voltearlo boca arriba, no podía creer quien era.  
>- R…red. Red, ¿eres tú? – Su rostro se veía algo golpeado, y con poca sangre, lo habían noqueado por poco tiempo.<br>- Ahu… ¿Quién habla?, ¿quién eres? – Trato de fijarse bien en mi rostro, pero no podía parar de llorar por lo que le había pasado. – ¿Yellow?, ¿acaso?… ¿acaso eres tú? No te reconocí con ese maquillaje. ¿Tú eras mi admiradora secreta?  
>- Red. ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?<br>- Vamos juntos en clase de de pintura, siempre me ha gustado como pintas. – Cierto. Red se sienta atrás de mí en esas clases. – Por eso es que se tu nombre. Yellow, si tú eras la persona que me había esperado. En ese caso estoy feliz de que fueras tú.  
>- ¿E… en serio Red?<br>- Yellow, yo te amo, me haces completamente feliz saber de que tu también sientes lo mismo por mí. Porque… yo te amo.  
>Cuando Red dijo esas palabras, nuestras miradas no dejaban de verse. Un pequeño silencio. Red comenzó a acercar su mirada más a la mía y con eso, sellamos nuestros sentimientos el uno con el otro con un beso.<p> 


End file.
